Dean and Sam do Easter
by E. Clay
Summary: How Sam and Dean celebrate Easter.


**Title: **Dean and Sam do Easter

**Genre: **General, this story is just an Easter basket full of fluff, nothing of any redeeming value, just a frolic with the Winchester guys.

**Rating: **K

**Summary: **Sam and Dean celebrate Easter.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Dean, Sam or John Winchester. Don't own the universe they inhabit either. Eric Kripke and The CW network have those rights. Not making any profit off this story.

"Morning." Dean grinned. He held up a large basket filled with jelly beans, Peeps, Robin Eggs, chocolate eggs and a huge white chocolate bunny.

"Huh?" Sam mumbled opening his eyes. He looked at the basket of candy in Dean's hands and then watched as Dean started to laugh.

"What?" Sam looked at his brother confused for a moment before noticing that a rather silly looking, stuffed, pink bunny with a blue dress and ribbon on one of its ears was wedged in his arm.

"Very funny." Sam threw the stuffed rabbit at Dean. "What time is it anyway?"

"About 8:30."

"I thought we were leaving early on that job? Why didn't you wake me?" Sam asked pulling himself into a sitting position.

"Screw the job. It's Easter." Dean announced. He dropped the basket full of candy into Sam's lap. Sam nodded at him and immediately broke into a package of blue Peeps. He offered Dean one, but Dean had always hated the marshmallow animals. He didn't mind watching what a mess Sam always seemed to make with them though.

"Here, I bought you something too." Sam offered. He leaned over and dug under the motel's bed for a plastic grocery bag. He handed the bag to Dean.

"Awesome." Dean smiled pulling out a Cadbury Cream Egg. Sam had managed to fill the entire bag with them. Dean unwrapped one of the chocolate eggs and stuffed the entire thing into his mouth. "I love these things. Thanks." He barely managed through a mouth full of chocolate and cream.

"No problem. Well, now that we have Easter out of the way I think we should start driving to that job."

"No way. It's a holiday and we're going to have some fun."

"Dean we don't have time for this. I appreciate the candy and all but we have a responsibility here." Sam's point might have come across as more valid or urgent if it weren't for his blue lips, teeth and tongue.

Dean snorted at him. "Whatever you say there Mr. Blue." He tossed a Cadbury Cream Egg to his brother.

"I'm serious Man." Sam said catching the egg. He removed the foil and took a small bite out of the chocolate and cream concoction.

"Fine, you want to head to the job? Find the car keys first." Dean challenged.

"What do you mean?"

Dean held up an orange, plastic egg, and shot Sam a ridiculous grin. He shook the plastic egg and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Christ Dean, what are we four?"

"You're almost twenty four."

"So? That doesn't mean anything. You're serious? You put your car keys in a plastic egg and hid it somewhere?"

"Yup with about two dozen other eggs too."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because Easter Egg Hunts are stupid."

"I never thought they were stupid. Dad never thought so either." Dean said a little hurt and Sam started to feel bad.

John always let them hunt for eggs during Easter. Wherever they were at when the boys woke up on Easter morning their dad always had a couple dozen eggs hidden for them somewhere to find. Sam and Dean mostly enjoyed the game and John found it beneficial to their training, sometimes he would make a map for them to read where the eggs were, he would describe their location without giving away too much detail, or he would give both boys separate clues and have them work together to find them. He might time them also, but mostly it was just hiding them and watching the looks of accomplishment that would cross his childrens' faces when they found the brightly, colored, plastic eggs.

"Hell, maybe you're right. We should just pack up and hit the road." Dean said opening the door to the motel. " I'm going out for a cup of coffee." Dean sighed. "Need to get the keys first though."

"Wait. I'll find your keys, along with the other twenty three eggs. I hope you put something good in them." Sam said grabbing a pair of Jeans and a shirt to wear for the day. He headed into the bathroom and after a shower and shave found himself outside in the warm morning weather, feeling rather retarded to be carrying a yellow Easter basket and listening to his big brother tell him if he was hot or cold.

"You're heating up Sam. If you get any closer to the egg it'll start you on fire."

Sam wiped a hand across his brow at the absurdity of being twenty three and on an Easter Egg hunt with his older brother. He bent down and picked up an egg hidden behind one of the Impala's wheels.

"Dude, that was so easy."

"Yeah, well you're not done yet Sparky. You still have twenty more to go."

"And I'll find every single one of them and before ten." Sam said looking at his watch. It was already 9:45.

When Sam found his twelfth egg the embarrassment he had felt at the beginning of the search had worn off. He was actually starting to enjoy himself and was surprised with some of Dean's hiding places. He had hidden the eggs throughout the entire motel, even putting a couple in the motel's office and in trees and bushes. Sam couldn't remember the last time he had climbed a tree or gotten down on his hands and knees and crawled into a bush.

He was also happy at the joyful expression Dean put on every time he found an egg. He hadn't seen that look on his face in years. He almost looked like their father when he grinned like that, and if a little humiliation at the start of this hunt was all it took to see his brother smile like that then it was worth it, every minute of it. He just felt bad that there weren't any eggs for Dean to find. Sam wasn't sure where they would be next year, but if it was Easter and they were together he made a mental note to plan something special for the day.

In the meantime he would think of something cool for them to do on the next big holiday which was The Fourth Of July, well if it didn't involve firecrackers. Dean was the last person to be trusted with those things. He had way too much fun with them. Sam shook his head at the memory of their last Independence Day celebration. Dean had almost started both of them on fire. If John had been around to witness it, regardless of Dean's age, weight and height he would have beaten his eldest plain and simple.

Sam thought about their last Easter Egg hunt. He was ashamed for the way he acted. It had ended badly with a shouting match with his father over how lame hunting for Easter Eggs was and Sam throwing his half full basket of plastic eggs and storming off. Then there was Dean. He had wanted to find the last of the eggs, but their father told him screw it. The rest of the day was spent in tense silence, staring at each other in a cramped motel room, until John decided to take off, but not before warning his teenage children to stay put or else. John had returned the next day with a new hunt Sam and Dean were ordered to follow him on and that was that.

Sam finally found the last of the two dozen eggs. He shook it and was surprised not to hear the sound of metal. He opened it and found only plastic grass and jelly beans.

"Dean are you sure this is one of the eggs you hid?"

"Pretty sure."

"Well, what happened to the keys then?"

"What? You really thought I would put my keys in one of those things and risk my girl getting kidnapped?" Dean pulled the keys out of his jacket and waved them in Sam's face.

"Jerk." Sam rolled his eyes. He reached for the keys but Dean pulled them quickly out of his reach.

"Admit it you had fun?" Dean said safely stashing the keys back in his jacket.

"No, I didn't. I just wanted to find the keys and get out of here."

"Liar."

"Yeah, probably. So what now?"

"Well, it's well after ten now. In fact it's pretty close to eleven even." Dean taunted. "Took you a little longer then you thought it would to find the eggs didn't it Sammy?"

"Shut up."

Dean chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know man. We can head out for that gig if you want." My favorite part of Easter was always the plastic, egg hunt, and we got that out of the way."

Sam shook his head. "No way it's a holiday. If you can't think of anything else to do then it's my turn."

About an hour later Sam and Dean were back in their motel room. The motel room's desk pulled to the side of one of the beds and Sam and Dean sitting on the bed.

"Check this one out?" Sam said holding up a hard boiled egg with green dye and glitter on it. It's perfection."

"Yeah, along with the rest of the eggs you decorated."

"What's wrong with them?"

"They all look exactly the way they look on the box. You have your glitter ones there and your tie-dyed ones here. You want something nice, look at this one. Dean held up a sloppily blue and green dyed egg where the two colors had run together in more than one place and that had finger print marks on it. "You want to know what makes it so special?"

"Uh maybe that a twenty eight year old colored it and it looks like something an eight year old would come up with. "Sam suggested looking at his polished eggs.

"Nope, Smart Ass, the fact that it's different makes it cooler. It sticks out and it better for it. "

"Kind of like us huh?"

"Exactly like us." Dean grinned, writing ACDC on an egg with a wax pen and dipping it into a plastic cup of purple food coloring and vinegar.

Sam nodded and reached for another egg. He pushed away all the fancy supplies the decorating kits he purchased came with; the, markers, glitter, stencils and patterns. He dunked one of the eggs into the plain red dye his brother had seemed to favor and then soaked half of it in the green dye and then the blue one. He placed it next to one of Dean's creations and smiled; to anyone else the slipshod colored eggs side by side were nothing but two big messes, or together one huge mess, but to Sam, mess or not they complimented and somehow completed each other and Sam didn't think anything else really mattered.

"Happy Easter Dean."

"Happy Easter Sam."

**The End**

Ok, so it got real cheesy there at the end but I couldn't resist. Thanks for taking the time to read this and please review.


End file.
